Trofeo
by cucaracha-san
Summary: ¿Para qué me compro si no me quería? ¿Para qué asegurarme con tanto celo sino siente por mi más que repudio?


Cuando le conocí él sólo era un niño más de la calle y yo, en cambio, era un paje. Venía de una familia aristocrática menor, habíamos servido a otra familia por generaciones, mi familia se había ganado el derecho a un apellido propio pero aun seguíamos siendo sirvientes y mis padres insistían en que ser el paje del heredero me garantizaría una buena posición y a mi pesar debía seguir sus indicaciones, se los debía.

Le vi porque sus ojos azules me atrajeron de entre toda la gente de la calle, iba yo en el carro de mi señor, regresábamos de visitar a un amigo suyo, estaba aburrido y miraba por la ventana distraído ignorando la cháchara de mi señor y su acompañante. Él estaba parado en la esquina de la calle, la misma donde vivía la familia a la que servía. Sus ojos azules destellaron en medio de la gente que lo rodeaba y no pude dejar de verlo aun después de ser descubierto, aun después de ser perforado por sus ojos azules, seguí viéndole aun después de doblar la esquina y estire el cuerpo, casi me salgo por la ventana de tanto estirarme tratando de no perderlo de vista pero fue inevitable, el carro entró por el largo portón y me volví resignado a mi lugar: un paje.

En cuanto pude me ofrecí a ir por el pan o por lo que fuera y salía a la calle con la esperanza de encontrarlo. Todos los días me paraba en la esquina y le buscaba hasta que mis esfuerzos dieron sus frutos, esa tarde él me preguntó, desde mi espalda, que a quien buscaba yo con tanta insistencia todo el tiempo, me sonrojé al ser descubierto y me importó un reverendo rábano el que él estuviera completamente desarreglado y sucio, desde ese día cada vez que salía de casa le buscaba para platicar un rato con él…o bueno, yo hablaba y el me miraba con esos intensos ojos suyos. Mi señor ya harto de verme disfrutar más lejos de él que a su lado me dio un ultimátum: mi familia dependía de que yo supiera bien mi papel. Dejé de buscarle.

Cuando por pura casualidad me tocó salir solo a la calle, me lo topé, me alegró todo el cuerpo poder verlo y aunque me ignoró completamente mientras realizaba su labor o lo que fuese que estuviera haciendo, esperé. Cuando le dije que ya no podría verle con tanta frecuencia porque debía cumplir con mis obligaciones no se lo tomó muy bien…se molestó mucho… me fulminó con los ojos, no dijo nada pero pasó de mi y se fue a otro lado. Seguramente para él yo prefería a un señorito acaudalado que a él. En ese entonces yo sólo era un jodido crio y no muy listo a comparación de él.

Pero me ha comprado a mi familia y mi familia me ha vendido.

Ahora él no es un niño de la calle ni mucho menos, ahora es un acaudalado "señor". Ha hecho fortuna, una inmensa fortuna que no para de crecer. Siempre supe que era muy listo pero no tenía idea de cuánto. Aún es muy joven y ya tiene en el bolsillo a gente poderosa, muchos le deben favores y personas que nunca lo hubieran visto dos veces se desviven por llamar su atención.

Antes ya era arrogante aun sin una sola moneda en la bolsa, ahora que las tiene lo es mil veces más... Cuando llegó a mi casa solicitando una audiencia con mi padre me sorprendió verlo. No me dirigía la palabra nunca o casi nunca… sólo para insultarme o algo parecido. Algo que mis padres no pudieron enseñarme nunca, más bien me negué a aprender, fue a cerrar la boca y por supuesto que le respondía. Creo que soy la única persona en todo el bendito país que le ha insultado en su cara desde que es tan rico y poderoso. Desde antes también.

La familia a la que servía se deshizo de mí a la mínima muestra de interés de su hijo por mí, creo que se lo inventó la madre porque a mi joven amo yo le resultaba tan atractivo como una cabra a un pollo. Son muy pocas las familias que se deshacen de sus siervos a menos que estos sean en verdad un desastre, yo lo soy pero… me comportaba, hice un buen trabajo… creo, la verdad ya no estoy seguro ni del suelo que piso. Mi familia estaba en la cuerda floja, se debatían entre desconocerme o desecharme también ellos. Lo mismo. Yo, en ese momento era algo así como la deshonra y este es un mundo donde lo inútil va a la basura…a menos que seas rico. Se habían matado tratando de subir un poco en la escala social y yo había arrojado al garete todo con mis horribles modales. A la señora le gustaba azotarme por las travesuras de su retoño y ¡yo era el monstruo! El señor solía dejarme sin comer por días ahorrándose un gasto innecesario pero ¡yo era la bestia! Mi joven amo solía robar cosas a su padre o su madre para cambiarlas por libros estúpidos o alguna otra chuchería y aun así ¡yo era la alimaña! Cuando lograba huir a las calles un rato por un recado o algún detallito rápido me topaba con la cuadrilla de mocosos enemigos de mi joven amo que me perseguían para pegarme a mí porque a él no podían tocarlo. Aprendí a defenderme y a correr muy rápido, eso se los agradezco. Al final como me tardaba solían castigarme. Me topaba con él muy seguido pero me ignoraba olímpicamente a menos que estuviera a una distancia muy próxima donde mi presencia le resultara insoportable y descargaba sobre mí su arrogancia. Muchas veces se limitó a demostrarme que ahora él era una persona importante y yo seguía siendo un pajecillo.

Así pues, me sorprendió el día en que llegó a mi casa… o bueno, a la casa de mis padres. Mucha suerte para él, mi padre me acababa de pedir amablemente que me retirara de su vista y de su casa, y que por favor también de la ciudad y que de más en adelante no me atreviera siquiera a usar su apellido… él llegó el día en que me largaba, si escuchó la histeria de mi madre acerca de lo ingrato que había sido y de mi deshonrosa personalidad, no lo sé. Yo me iba de ahí y no pensaba volver ni por el cambio. Iba yo muy retirado de casa, muy lejos porque no llevaba nada, ni ropa ni nada y era yo muy rápido. Mis padres me lo habían quitado todo para recuperar un poco de lo perdido al invertirlo en mi…. Iba yo llegando casi al final de la calleja y a punto de girar hacia el mercado, pensaba atravesarlo para llegar más rápido a la avenida principal y de ahí a la salida de la ciudad. Sería un camino infernalmente largo de mi ciudad natal a lo que siguiera pero tampoco me moría por quedarme ahí más tiempo… no había nada para mi ahí… lo único especial me detestaba a morir. Bueno, como decía, estaba a punto de girar hacia el mercado cuando los gritos de mi madre me detuvieron, me abrazó y me besó y me pidió perdón y toda la cosa. Me arrastró a casa de nuevo. Me lavó, me mandó a ponerme mi mejor traje y me llevó a la sala donde me sentó junto a la ventana con un libro de no sé que, me puso a leerlo como si la cosa… al instante apareció él, mi madre dijo algo de dejarnos a solas y se acercó a darme un beso en la frente y me susurró «compórtate, lo arruinas y te arrepentirás… mucho» me sobó el cabello "maternalmente" y se fue. La vi irse, frio y tieso, la vi irse casi bailando de felicidad. No sé la cara que habré tenido, tampoco supe cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que él se sentó frente a mí. No supe muchas cosas y sigo sin saber mucho.

_-¿Qué lees?_

Lo mire un poco y con aire de intelectualidad le respondí- _un libro_- mientras miraba la pasta y el titulo -_los valores del matrim… ¿qué?-_y gire buscando a mi mamá. Por fin había entendido. Voltee a verlo, y ver su ceja arqueada. –_no, no puedes… no puedo… es decir… hace cinco minutos yo era un paria… estaba a un pie de irme de aquí para siempre… esto….-_ y seguí buscando a mi mamá. Un hijo siempre busca a su mamá, aunque sea inconscientemente.

-_ya les he dado la mitad de lo que pedían…_

-_me..me…¿me vendieron?_

-_es lo normal ¿no?_

-_no… no entiendes ¡ya no era nadie! ¡era libre! Ya estaba casi fuera… no pueden… _

_-Pues… si pudieron. Vendré mañana por ti… dile a tu madre que no necesitaras nada… yo te lo daré todo…_

Y se fue. Cuando mi madre regresó contentísima no dejaba de decir cosas acerca de haberlo logrado, que mis horrorosas afrentas estarían olvidadas si no lo arruinaba otra vez con mi terrible temperamento. Papá se limitó a apretarme el hombro, si se arrepintió al verme tampoco lo sé, al menos me sentía tranquilo porque ellos estaban tranquilos. No eran malos padres, sólo se esforzaban por alcanzar algo, todas esas generaciones queriendo lograrlo y yo casi lo arruino. El trato había sido sencillo, nosotros le dábamos apellido y él daba dinero a mis padres. Yo era la pieza de intercambio.


End file.
